pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Alternate Foe
An Alternate Foe is the 10th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 24th on Nickelodeon. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a tour bus that can go through a series of different dimensions, but they find an evil version of Phineas in one of the dimensions and must put a stop to his crimes. Doofenshmirtz decides to adopt a kitten. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting around, wondering what to do. They decide to do something with inter-dimensional travel. So the boys begin to work on a tour bus that can take them through different dimensions. Then Ferb wonders where Perry is. Perry goes into Candace's room and goes through her mirror and to his lair. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is at the pet store again, except this time he is looking into adopting a brand new kitten. Perry then heads off to the pet store. Back with the boys, they are finished with their tour bus and take Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Django on a tour through different dimensions. They go through all sorts of dimensions, like a dimensions with demented aliens, miniature monster trucks, and giant computers. Then they enter a gloomy, dark, dimension. Meanwhile, back in the current dimension, Perry enters the pet store and gets trapped in a cat toy. Doofenshmirtz then tells Perry about his history with kittens, including saving the kitty and getting on the news, and how he found Mr. Fluffypants, so that's why Doofenshmirtz wants his own kitten. Back with the kids, they look around the gloomy dimension and see a familiar figure in the distance with a paintbrush. It looked exactly like Phineas, but this was no ordinary Phineas, it was an evil cloned version of Phineas sent out to destroy the 1st dimension Danville. Phineas and friends quickly sprang into action to go defeat the alternate foe Phineas. Meanwhile, back at Doof's headquarters, Doofenshmirtz lets his kitten roam around as he and Perry try to come up with a name for it, but their thoughts are interrupted as alternate Phineas bursts into town and begins to cause havoc. Doofenshmirtz is not pleased with this, so he decides to pull out some old inators to use against alternate Phineas. The boys however, use some of their previous inventions. Phineas and Ferb beat the clone to a gooey pulp with the Beak, Buford and Baljeet man the Platy-Posterior, and Isabella beats the clone with some Hockey Z-9 moves. Doof, after the kids are done beating alternate Phineas, uses his Be-Gone-Inator on the clone and he vanishes forever, resulting in a happy ending. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun (instrumental) *Brand New Reality (instrumental) *Take a Tour, If You Please Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Buford': "Point taken, but aren't we all a bit young to do this?" *'Phineas': "Last I checked, no." Ferb's Line "Again, no attention at all to the lower half of a hero suit..." Whatcha' Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Goes through Candace's mirror Evil Jingle None Continuity *Phineas and Ferb go through other dimensions as well as use previous inventions to beat evil, and Brand New Reality is heard again ("Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *An instrumental of Lindana's song is heard, just like in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" *Phineas and Ferb use The Beak, and Ferb mentions being the lower half and not getting praised ("The Beak") *Buford and Baljeet use the Platy-Posterior ("Perry Lays an Egg") *Isabella uses Hockey Z-9 moves ("For Your Ice Only") *Doofenshmirtz brings up saving the kitten and being on the news and Mr. Fluffypants ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"), ("Spa Day") Allusions *'Super Mario Sunshine': Alternate Phineas resembles Shadow Mario. *'Duck Dynasty': Isabella spots a duck hunting warehouse-like building in a dimension. *'Call Me Maybe': Buford tells a hot girl in a dimension to call her, but Phineas adds to avoid doing it, and to MAYBE call him. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 31